Nothing Else
by lunaveea
Summary: Ryuu doesn't need excitement or a bustling nightlife to make his life complete; Hayato does that already and he doesn't even need to leave the house. Yaoi; Hayaryuu long drabble.


Enjoy the fluff~

Also, merry whatever you celebrate & a HAPPY NEW YEARS WHOO!

* * *

**Nothing Else**

_A Hayaryuu Ficlet_

* * *

If anyone ever asked Ryuu how he spent his days, he would be able to recite it as easy as one would with a memorized schedule.

Get up at five, make breakfast at six, and leave the house for work at seven. Lunch at one, clean up at four-thirty, and home again by six, six-thirty at the latest. Eat dinner, quiet time, and bed by eleven. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

That was his schedule, and maybe to some it might have seem boring. He had actually had a couple of people pity him, commenting about how listless his days must be, and he's had a couple of others try to actually give him advice, going as far as to invite him out for clubbing nights with promises of shaking up his routine.

Ryuu had turned them all down.

At twenty-four Ryuu has had a taste of the nightlife—he _had_ gone to college after all—and he can safely say that it wasn't for him. He smiles through the pitiful remarks and the advice however, thanking and apologizing and forgiving when necessary—he's good at that. The people who are really close to him would hear him rant about it later though, because _yes_ to some his life might be boring and listless, but to _him_ it was perfect.

The people who asked got to hear his daily schedule, but they didn't see him when he wakes up, sleepy and warm in the strong arms of his husband. They don't see him laugh the morning away and struggle against his husband's sleepy murmurs of "no," and "get back into bed—too early." They don't feel the love that he feels when Hayato nuzzles his neck thank you before breakfast, and they don't feel the hum of pure happiness when Ryuu properly ties Hayato's tie, getting a proper kiss goodbye when his husband leaves, looking everything handsome and smart.

They don't know how good it feels to come home after work to a kiss, and gruff "welcome home," and a warm ready meal. And later, when Ryuu is crawling into bed, pulling Hayato's files away from him, crawling into his lap instead so that they could kiss and kiss and kiss…

They just didn't know.

"And I pity them," he says softly after the irritated words leave his chest.

Hayato, who was on the receiving end of his latest rant, just raises an eyebrow, fierce hazel eyes showing the amusement and curiosity his face doesn't show. "Oh?" He says as he lifts a hand to run through Ryuu's fiery hair.

Ryuu nods, letting his eyes roam over his husband's handsome face. "They might have the nightlife and whatever they think of as fun," he starts slowly, a small loving smile pulling at his lips, "but I have you."

"Cheesy," Hayato says, but a rare smile is pulling at his lips—a smile that Ryuu is only allowed to see—soft and lovely.

Ryuu laughs, "You love it," he accuses.

Hayato doesn't deny it but instead says, "Just like I love you," and the truth in those eyes knock the breath out of Ryuu's chest, sending his heart racing double time.

He blushes like it was their first date all over again, a red bright enough to match his hair, but before he could repeat the sentiment, proclaim to Hayato that "I love you, I love you so much, so much, I love you too," Hayato is sealing their lips together and kisses him like it's their last.

Others may have excitement but Ryuu has his handsome, brilliant, strong husband whom he loves and is loved in return. The others who pitied him could have what fills up their life with happiness Ryuu thinks to himself, because, as his back hits their bed and as Hayato's kiss gets deeper, fiercer, gentler, Ryuu knows that he doesn't want or need anything else.

* * *

Review(!)s & Favorite(!)s are greatly appreciated and will be reciprocated with happy tears ;^;

**A/N:** Hello all! *dodges rotten tomatoes and eggs*

Right *coughs* uhm, I'm sorry and ugh, yeah. This ficlet isn't a bribe– okay, no yeah, let's not lie to ourselves, it totally is.

This is a gift/apology for all the patient, marvelous readers of DtUC who have stuck with me in waiting for another chapter (sobbing i'm sorry okay, i'm like stuck within two routes right now and i just finished finals and *sniff* i'm molting from the stress!). Inspiration comes from a plot bunny that has been recently revived thanks to the new chapter and hayaryuu walking in soaking wet looking domestic and grumpy as they hold onto their practically adopted children.

**Disclaimer:** Any mistakes in grammar, spelling, etc. are all mine (un-betad still ugh), but what is _not_ mine is this series that I have so lovingly stolen characters from and molded them into homosexual relations #sorrynotsorry. (No actual stealing was involved, just borrowing. Please don't sue, I'm a starving college kid living on ramen).

P.S. i will literally sell my soul for a chaptered fic where they just spend their days being domestic and cuddly and ugh fuck have sex all over the kitchen okay naked aprons please want ty


End file.
